Struggles and Family
by AliceHale123
Summary: Someone plays prank on Edward and he blames Alice. What will Jasper do? NOT A ALICE EDWARD LOVE STORY- please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

"Ali?", I yell. Where was she? "Alice?" I hear noises from our room and decide to go up and check for her. "Alice?" I say softer once I've opened the door. There she was! I grin. But then my face falls when I actually see her. She was laying on the bed crumpled in to a tiny ball. Her small form was racking with dry sobs. "Alice?", I ask again, concerned. I walk up slowly and sit beside her on our bed. "What happened?", I mumble, still worried. Then I notice a strong smel of Edward and leftover angry fumes. It was hard to make out so maybe an hour ago? Drat, I was hunting than, we just got back. Well, all of us besides Alice and Edward. EDWARD! "Alice, did you and Edward fight?", I ask. Suddenly, at vampire speed, her tiny arms are wrapped around my body, her head sobbing in to my chest.

We sit like that and after a few minutes I hear Carlisle yell,"FAMILY MEETING GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!". Oh wow, we must not have heard him the first time. "You ready?", I whisper to Alice. She nods her head and we walk downstairs.

Alice's POV

Ugh another meeting? These were sooooo boring. I already know what there about, what Carlisle thinks we need to do, blah blah blah. This meeting was about Bella. She was coming over later. Carlisle thinks Rose should be nicer, Emmett should be less, well you know Emmett. Not make jokes about Bella, stuff like that. I totally agree. Jasper should at least try not to struggle around her, THAT one I disagree with. It's not even his fault! Ok back to the meeting.

All during our very boring family meeting, I yell "EDWARD!" in my head to try and get his attention. He doesn't even blink. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

After our meeting, Jazz and I go up to our room. "So, what did happen with Edward?", he questions.

*Flashback*

"ALICE MARY BRANDON CULLEN GET IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!", I hear Edward scream from upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I am not and will never be, Stephanie Meyer.Therefore, I do not own Twilight.Sorry I forgot to put this in Chap.1.

_Previously__:_

_*__FLASHBACK__*_

"_ALICE__MARY__CULLEN__GET__UP__HERE__AT__ONCE__!", __I__hear__Edward__scream__from__mine__and__Jazz__'__s__room__. _

Chapter 2

*Still in FLASHBACK*

I ran up the stairs eager to see who and what made Edward so mad. "What's up, Eddie?", I said once in my room. "DON'T CALL ME THAT AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!",He explodes back at me. Woah, I know he hates me calling him Eddie but he'd never actually screamed at me like that. "Ummmm... no I don't", I said back a little confused. "YES YOU DO! YOU DID IT!", He yelled back. "Uh, did what?", I asked, now really confused."OH LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! WELL LETS REVIEW EVERYTHING ANYWAY!", He screamed. "WELL FIRST OFF YOU RUINED MY DATE WITH BELLA"- then I cut him off. "Wait, wait wait, **I** ruined your date?", I said, still really confused. "How? I wasn't even home!" "OH I DON'T KNOW ALL I KNOW IS WHEN BELLA SAT DOWN ON OUR PICNIC, THE BLANKET FLEW OUT FROM UNDER HER AND FOOD WAS EVERYWHERE!", Edward yelled at me. "Edward, that wasn't me!", I say, this time pleading. When Edward was mad, he was **mad**. Once Emmett accidentally hit Bella with a football and Edward exploded. I have to say it was hilarious. He wouldn't talk to Em for weeks. But it was never like this. I did nothing and Edward blamed me. "OH YEAH RIGHT, ALICE, IM NOT STUPID! YOUR JUST A SELF OBSORVED MANIAC! Those words stung. "Edward, I'm not...it wasn't... please don't leave!", I cried. "BLAH BLAH BLAH!", Edward said childishly but I wasn't laughing.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Oh...", Jasper breathed out when I finished. "I'm sorry". "It's fine", I sob. "Hold on Ali, I have something to take care of", He said. "Ok", I sigh.

Jasper's POV

I felt bad leaving her, I really, really did, but I knew the second she said it, the whole picnic thing was a prank. A master prank. A prank only 2 pranksters in our home could do. Rosalie and

Emmett. I need to set a few small things straight.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Jasper's POV

I storm out the door and walk quickly to Rose and Em's room. I bust in the door to find them talking. Yes, only talking. Wow. ONLY talking! I'm really glad thats what they were doing and not other things...*shudder*. "ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE!",I yell at her, out raged. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! WHY! ". "Uh sorry Jazz, Why are you so very mad? Is it about _Bella__?_ If it is I don't care at all", she replied back smoothly. "YOU KNOW! IT'S ABOUT ALICE! THE PRANK? EDWARD?", I say furious at her reaction. She thinks she can talk her way out. Not with me. "Um yea, about that... well it's not me!", Rose said smugly but I could see the lie in her eyes."UH HUH, I KNOW YOUR LYING!", I yell.

Rosalie's POV

Ok, maybe it was me. But Jazz didn't need to know that! He would KILL me, literally KILL me. "Hey now, Jazz-", Em said before Jasper cut him off."STAY OUT OF THIS!", He yelled at Em. "ROSE YOU HURT ALICE, SO JUST TELL THE TRUTH AND STOP-", Now Jasper was cut off by a dead looking Alice walking in to the room. "Jazz, stop yelling at her", She mumbled. Oh. "No,no. I deserve to be yelled at", I whispered and everyone heard. Emmett looked at me mortifed at I punched him. Ha. He looked at me again, strangly, like I just told Jessica we were vampires. I had to hold back a chuckle. Alice giggled too.

Emmetts POV

Oooooow. Rose hit me! Oh well. I mean why'd she tell Jazz we did it! That was mean. Alice and Rose both laughed at my face. I wasn't very good at pouting, I guess(I KNOW). "HA!", Jazz yelled, making Rose and I jump. Ali must have seen it coming. "I KNEW IT!", He grinned. "Come on Ali, lets go!", He said to Alice.Ooookkkk, I guess he's happy. Out of now where Rose burst in to giggles. I laugh with her. "Jaspers*giggle* soooo*giggle* weird*giggle*!, She chokes out. "I know, I know", I breath out. We laugh in till from the other room Jazz yells"SHUT UP!", now making Ali completely crack up. Ah, Jasper.

Author's Note:

Ok I promise the next chapter will be funny, this is not just a sad novel. :). Emmett will be in it too. From Jazz, Alice's, and Carlisle's POV's next time. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I'm NoT Stephanie Meyer.

Please no mean reviews! I really don't like those.

Carlisle POV

I have no idea whats up with my children, beilive it or not. Jasper was yelling, ok well, that was kinda normal around here. Someone needs to stop all this fighting! AGHHHHH! Edward still has not come out of his room. THAT was not normal. And where'd Bella go? "Honey, did Bella leave?", I ask Esme at the same time a large boom comes from up the stairs. "Oh no", I mumble to myself. "What'd you break this time?", I yell at Emmett. "Yes", Esme replies. "NOTHING! Why would you think it was me?", Emmett replied. "You always break things!", I say back. Emmett sighed and said "Ok, it was that green vase". "WHAT!", Esme yelled,"My new one! Thats an antique! You owe me $500 mister!" "Fine.", Emmett said back. Wow. He gave in quickly.

Esme POV

Whats up with him? Emmett seemed out of place lately. Hmm. Oh right. The whole "Edward" thing. Everyone's mad at him now, exept Carlisle and me, but we were never mad.I told them not to be mad, but it just made him madder. I just want everyone to be happy! Why can't Edward just make up with Alice! I'm sure she would never do that to him. And who ever did, I bet it was a simple joke, no harm intinded. Though Edward was covered in food, and even I thought that was pretty funny.

I can't BEILIVE Emmett broke my _brand__new__vase__!_ Ugh!

Emmett POV

I feel really bad about this whole thing. So what if it was Rose and I? Ok fine, it was. But it was just a joke? Right? I _should_ probably go tell Edward the whole story. Maybe... Wait no. He would kill me! No joke! Um... maybe later, AFTER he's less, well, less, you know, all mad and stuff.

Authors Note:

OMG I'm so sorry I couldnt get the right POV's and the funnieness in! It just well didn't fit! I'm soooo sorry! Hope you will still Read&Review! No hatefull reviews though!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I'm NoT Stephanie Meyer.

Please no mean reviews! I really don't like those.

Carlisle POV

I have no idea whats up with my children, beilive it or not. Jasper was yelling, ok well, that was kinda normal around here. Someone needs to stop all this fighting! AGHHHHH! Edward still has not come out of his room. THAT was not normal. And where'd Bella go? "Honey, did Bella leave?", I ask Esme at the same time a large boom comes from up the stairs. "Oh no", I mumble to myself. "What'd you break this time?", I yell at Emmett. "Yes", Esme replies. "NOTHING! Why would you think it was me?", Emmett replied. "You always break things!", I say back. Emmett sighed and said "Ok, it was that green vase". "WHAT!", Esme yelled,"My new one! Thats an antique! You owe me $500 mister!" "Fine.", Emmett said back. Wow. He gave in quickly.

Esme POV

Whats up with him? Emmett seemed out of place lately. Hmm. Oh right. The whole "Edward" thing. Everyone's mad at him now, exept Carlisle and me, but we were never mad at our children.I told them not to be mad, but it just made them madder. I just want everyone to be happy! Why can't Edward just make up with Alice! I'm sure she would never do that to him. And who ever did, I bet it was a simple joke, no harm intended. Though Edward was covered in food, and even I thought that was pretty funny.

I can't BELIVE Emmett broke my _brand__new__vase__!_ Ugh!

Emmett POV

I feel really bad about this whole thing. So what if it was Rose and I? Ok fine, it was. But it was just a joke? Right? I _should_ probably go tell Edward the whole story. Maybe... Wait no. He would bite my head! NOT just a figure of speech! Um... maybe later, AFTER he's less, well, less, you know, all mad and stuff.

Authors Note:

OMG I'm so sorry I couldnt get the right POV's and the funnieness (is that a word?) in! It just well didn't fit! I'm soooo sorry! Hope you will still Read&Review! No hateful reviews though!

And so sorry it took so long! Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload. :(


End file.
